Conventionally, a woody synthetic resin composition having a texture near to natural wood, which is molded by adding wood flour to a synthetic resin, has been used in building interior/exterior materials, automotive interior materials, and the like. Since a natural wood material is poor in abrasion resistance, corrosion resistance and the like, a woody synthetic resin superior in these performances is attracting attention.
However, there is a problem that the adding wood flour to a synthetic resin causes an excessive deterioration of weather resistance. As a countermeasure, it has been proposed to cover or coat a molded article with a resin having good weather resistance. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a molded article having woodgrain pattern, covered with a transparent weather-resistant resin. Patent Document 2 discloses a material having wooden texture of which the surface of outer layer portion is embossed or sanded.
In addition, for the purpose of improvement of weather resistance, it has been proposed to add anti-weathering agents such as an inorganic filler, an ultraviolet absorber and a light stabilizer. For example, Patent Document 3 discloses a resin composition having wood flour which contains an inorganic filler. Patent Document 4 discloses the addition of anti-weathering agent to coating layer. Additionally, Patent Document 5 discloses a resin composition containing iron-based compounds such as iron hydroxide and iron sulfate, in order to improve weather resistance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-239432
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-301670
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-098114
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-174721
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-038018